Soaked
by muselicious
Summary: ...sua alma ficará bem. UA, SasuHina.


Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto. Quanto à música, é composta pelo Matt Bellamy, do Muse, e interpretada pelo Adam Lambert.

 **Soaked**

Hyuuga Hinata suspirou, olhando para rua através da porta de vidro do café onde trabalhava. Chuva, forte e intensa; os pingos de água riscando o céu numa velocidade absurda. Ela vestiu o casaco, subindo a gola grossa e escondendo tanto quanto pôde do rosto no tecido grosso. Saiu.

 **Soaked to the bone**

 _Encharcada até os ossos_

A água fez a roupa dela grudar-se ao corpo assim que ela colocou os pés na rua. O frio, pensou ela, serviu-lhe bem. Sentia-se fria e vazia. Os últimos meses drenaram toda a vida que ela clamava ter, deixando-lhe um completo nada. A chuva que gelava-lhe a pele, deixando-a encharcada, de forma alguma era comparado às águas que inundaram-na ultimamente, moldando-a gélida, sozinha e sem nada a oferecer.

 **Sink like a stone**

 _Afunde como uma pedra_

Podia resumir sua vida a um emprego medíocre, uma faculdade que era o único ponto luminoso em seu dia-a-dia e memórias. Memórias ruins. Memórias boas. Memórias nostálgicas. Hinata queria poder esquecê-las todas.

 **Walk home alone**

 _Caminhe sozinha para casa_

Percebeu que ainda estava parada na calçada, esperando. Quis rir, depois quis chorar, sentindo-se extremamente estúpida. Será que ainda não tinha compreendido que não havia _por quem_ esperar? Estava sozinha. Não sabia por que raios aquilo andava incomodando-a tanto, pois sozinha era antes dele e sozinha continuava depois dele. Nada havia mudado.

 **It's not the first time, it's not the worst crime**

 _Não é a primeira vez, não é o pior crime_

Forçou seus pés a tomarem o caminho de casa, seu pequeno refúgio do mundo. Estava tudo bem, ela já fizera este mesmo caminho tendo a ninguém além de si mesma como companhia dezenas de vezes antes de ele chegar. Quanto à chuva, estava tudo em ordem, também – gostava dos pingos gelados tocando-lhe a pele quente. O caminho era curto, um velho conhecido seu, um pedaço de rotina que não fazia mal. Seus pés fizeram a rota automaticamente, e logo ela estava diante de seu prédio.

 **Your soul will be okay**

 _Sua alma ficará bem_

Parou depois de atravessar a porta do edifício, retirando o casaco que estava pesado de água de chuva. Voltou a caminhar passos curtos, seus cabelos pingando, e olhou para frente a tempo te ver as portas do elevador fechando-se. Estendeu o braço de forma automática e viu uma mão segurar o elevador no lugar. As portas voltaram a abrir-se, e ela, de repente tremendo, impulsionou-se para frente e colocou-se dentro do elevador.

– Boa n-noite – Ouviu-se murmurar, as orbes peroladas encontrando as ônix da outra pessoa presente naquele cubículo, a voz quebrando devido ao frio. Tentou um sorriso. – Obrigada.

A mão que impedira o elevador de avançar sem ela para os andares seguintes pertencia a seu vizinho da frente. Não lhe sabia o nome. Era um homem alto, moreno e de tez clara. Hinata tinha a certeza de que ele lhe acompanhara de longe, observando sua progressão ao longo dos meses – a hesitação de quem explora novos terrenos, a euforia de ter com quem compartilhar, a dor de perder este alguém, a apatia que lhe restava agora. Sabia que ele, como todos que a conheciam ali naquele residencial, tinha ciência do ocorrido. E ele não lhe olhava com piedade, diferentemente dos outros – olhava com compreensão.

Mas ele nunca tocara no assunto. Nunca tocara em assunto algum, na realidade. E nem ela.

O homem sorriu para ela antes de apertar o botão referente ao sétimo andar. Não fora um sorriso dentes à mostra, sequer um completo curvar de boca fechada, mas um dos cantos dos lábios dele subiu levemente. E os olhos dele brilharam para ela por um segundo. Ela fechou os olhos, apreciando o gesto como um afago suave que ela há muito não se permitia receber.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu que o homem a observava. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele. Dessa vez não soube identificar o que significava.

– Boa noite – A voz dele soou, baixa, quando eles alcançaram seu destino e ele passou por ela, quente e seco, e foi embora. Ela não respondeu. Ele já estava for a do alcance de sua voz.

 **When you've had enough**

Quando você se cansou

Hinata entrou em casa, deixando a chave sobre o balcão da cozinha, os sapatos largados no chão ao lado da porta, a bolsa molhada cuidadosamente acomodada ao lado destes. Os pés descalços adentraram o banheiro e ela colocou-se sob o chuveiro que expelia água escaldante, só então retirando a roupa pesada e amontoando-a no cantinho do box do banheiro. Desejou, mais uma vez, que todas aquelas sensações ruins escorressem pelo ralo junto com a sujeira do dia que se acumulara em seu corpo.

Ela sentia falta de Neji. Todos os dias, o tempo todo, sentia falta de Neji. Sentia falta dos sorrisos raros, da inteligência fina, do cuidado com ela, do amor que tocava sua alma toda vez que os olhos dele revelavam a ela seus sentimentos. Ele a conhecia, compreendia, prezava, anelava por ela.

Hyuuga Neji a amava.

Hyuuga Neji estava morto.

* * *

Cá estamos com a primeira parte de uma one que eu comecei em 2015... Ou 2016, não sei. Não sei também se vou terminar, mas, poxa, achei que ela merecia vir ao mundo. Reviews?


End file.
